Molten solutions have been frozen by dropping a melt into a bed of small particles, see for example U. S. Pat. No. 3,070,837; U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,036; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,233. Such solidification has been carried out with the purpose of coating the pellet formed with the particles in the bed or the incorporation of large quantities of particles of the bed into the final pellet. All these techniques of the art require that the material solidified be molten.
Agglomeration of distinct particles of a solid into an aggregate has been accomplished by many methods. Most common is compaction of the solid and a binder to form a tablet. The present invention prepares aggregates which are as good as or better than those of conventional tableting operations by a totally different method.